Since plasma display devices with plasma display panels (hereinafter referred to as PDPs or panels) used therein allow higher definitions and bigger screens to be obtained, for example, 100-inch class television receivers increasingly are being produced commercially.
A PDP is composed of a front panel and a rear panel. The front panel includes a sodium borosilicate glass substrate, display electrodes formed on one principal surface thereof, a dielectric layer that covers the display electrodes and functions as a capacitor, and a protective layer formed of magnesium oxide (MgO) on the dielectric layer.
On the other hand, the rear panel includes a glass substrate provided with pores for exhaust and sealing a discharge gas, address electrodes formed on one principal surface thereof, an underlying dielectric layer that covers the address electrodes, barrier ribs formed on the underlying dielectric layer, phosphor layers that are formed between the respective barrier ribs and in which phosphor particles that emit red, green, and blue lights, respectively, are stacked.
The peripheries of the front panel and the rear panel are sealed together with a sealant member while their surfaces with the electrodes formed thereon oppose each other. In the discharge spaces divided by barrier ribs, a mixed gas of neon (Ne) and xenon (Xe) as a discharge gas is sealed at a pressure of 55 kPa to 80 kPa.
In a PDP, a video signal voltage is applied selectively to display electrodes to allow a discharge gas to be discharged and thereby ultraviolet light produced by the discharge excites the respective color phosphors to allow them to emit red, green, and blue lights. Thus, a color image display is obtained.
In the phosphor layers of respective colors, phosphor particles of respective colors are stacked. General examples of the phosphor materials for the phosphor particles include (Y,Gd)BO3:Eu3+ (hereinafter referred to as a YGB phosphor), Y(P,V)O4:Eu3+ (hereinafter referred to as a YPV phosphor), and Y2O3:Eu3+ (hereinafter referred to as a YOX phosphor) as red phosphors, Zn2SiO4:Mn2+ (hereinafter referred to as a ZSM phosphor), YBO3:Tb3+ (hereinafter referred to as a YBT phosphor), and (Y,Gd)Al3(BO3)4:Tb3+ (hereinafter referred to as a YAB phosphor) as green phosphors, and BaMgAl10O17:Eu2+ (hereinafter referred to as a BAM phosphor) as blue phosphors.
On the other hand, recently, an improvement in definition in, for example, full specification high-vision and application of PDPs to stereoscopic image displays are taking place along with an increase in screen size of, for example, television sets with PDPs used therein. Particularly, PDPs are easy to drive at a higher speed as compared to liquid crystal panels. Therefore, for example, stereoscopic image display devices, each of which includes a combination of a PDP and liquid crystal shutter glasses, are being developed actively. As described in, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1, it is important that phosphors used for such stereoscopic image display devices exhibit shorter persistence times as compared to those used for ordinary image display devices.
With respect to the persistence time of phosphors, Patent Literatures 1 to 5 and Non-Patent Literature 2 describe green phosphors.
These literatures disclose various green phosphors with shorter persistence times than that of the ZSM phosphor and examples of mixed phosphors containing them mixed with ZSM phosphors. Furthermore, they disclose examples in which an increase in the amount of Mn activator in the ZSM phosphor, MgAl2O4:Mn2+ or the like results in a decrease in luminance, luminous efficiency, lifetime properties and the like, but can shorten the persistence time.